


Senior Citizens (That'll Kick Your Ass)

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Grumpy Old Men, Humor, M/M, Smut, sexy old men rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: A snippet into the life of Goku and Vegeta as a mated old couple, 200+ years in the future.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	Senior Citizens (That'll Kick Your Ass)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mstossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstossu/gifts).



In the middle of Mount Paozu, far away from civilization, stood a very, very old dome-shaped building, surrounded by the thickest trees and the heaviest foliage. Legend spoke of two god-like beings who lived in that fortress, aliens that arrived from another world, fell in love with mortals, outlived their spouses, children, grandchildren and more. But still, they lived on, for their species possessed a long lifespan, due to their abnormal physiology. 

Now as the last of their kind, and of their particular past, they lived together in peace. And if legend was correct, they completed one another, soul bound to the other forever, until they finally passed on to the other world. 

These beings never appeared beyond the safety and privacy of their natural fortress. But legend said whenever all hope was lost, and the Earth seemed to be in certain peril, they appeared, vanquishing whatever threatened their precious, beloved planet. 

The villages that inhabited nearby Mount Paozu spoke tales of these two god-like men who represented the sun and the moon, the yin and the yang, the light and the dark that resided in all living beings. Legend said one was a fallen prince of his people, a wayward, lost soul who fought endlessly and found a way to live again, free of the sins of his past, finally at peace. The other: a third class boy who came from the stars above on the hope of a better life, imbued with latent power and a kind, innocent heart, who fought for others and thought the best of everyone, even to the detriment of himself and those around him. 

Together, they balanced one another. Together, they fought for their loved ones and the people of this planet. One day, these god-like beings would no longer be around to protect this world, and so it is up to the new generation, descended from these creatures, to live up to their principles and their examples, so that no harm will ever come to the planet they sacrificed so much for. 

Some of the old villagers said, if you looked hard enough, one could see the two god-like creatures flying in the sky, either hand-in-hand like lovers, or fighting knee-deep in hand-to-hand combat. Many children looked up to the sky at night, wondering if the streaking twin lights that zoomed across the black were those exact fighters. Or if the big gust of wind during a warm summer day were the creatures themselves, sparring against each other once more. 

It wasn’t any of that, of course. But people often had issues seeing what was obviously in front of them—something that amused the hell out of Vegeta, and annoyed the hell out of his mate.

“Can we _go_ now _?_ ” 

Vegeta turned to his side, grinning from ear to ear. “And miss the show?” He nodded over to the stage where the villagers were putting on the yearly rendition of the ‘Prince and the Soldier’ play. “I hear the children worked extra hard this year on it.” 

“Hmph.” Goku dumped his chin into the palm of his wrinkled hand, the other holding onto the wooden stick that once belonged to Master Roshi. “Yeah, right. It’s always the same thing.”

“It’ll be fun.”

“I’d rather be napping.” 

“Oh come now Kakarot, they’re our great-great-great-great—”

“12th generation grandchildren, Vegeta, fuck.” Goku rolled his eyes. “Less of a mouthful.” 

Vegeta chuckled, taking a seat on the bench next to his mate. “I promise, after the play, we can go home, okay?” 

“We better. I got better shit to do.”

“Like?”

“Anything but _this_.”

“Aww.” Vegeta leaned in, resting a hand on top of Goku’s thigh. “But you used to like seeing these plays.”

“About fifty years ago, before they altered the damn details.” Goku sneered, nodding over to the stage with the tip of his staff. “Look at this shit. They casted a kid who’s taller than _me_.” 

“Now, now.” He patted Goku’s thigh. “It’s not their fault that details change over time. No one recorded our heights back then.”

“Well they fucking should’ve. We should’ve.” Goku leaned back, further into the shade of the trees that towered over their bench. “Remind me again why we don’t tell these idiots they’re wrong?”

“Because they’ll freak out knowing we’re actually real.”

“And?”

“Kakarot…”

“Ugh, fine.” Goku closed his eyes and crossed his arms, holding the staff close to his body. His head tilted down, his thick, bearded chin hitting his chest. “Wake me up when this shit’s started.”

Vegeta chuckled again and leaned closer to him, shoulders pressing hard against shoulders. He grinned at the frustrated growl his mate released under his breath. His hand never left Goku’s thigh as he watched the villagers scuttle across the open field, chatting and laughing away, living their lives. 

***

The first two decades after their wives passed were the hardest. Goku was more inconsolable than Vegeta. When the fifth decade kicked in and immediate children had passed on as well, they finally developed feelings for the other—or rather, realized their feelings. Vegeta didn’t remember anymore which was right. In any case, around the beginning of their sixth decade of living an extended lifespan did they initiate and begin their life as a mated, bonded Saiyan couple, a day that Vegeta remembered fondly. Despite the two of them close to a hundred and forty years old, neither one looked a day over 45. They were still in the prime of their lives, the peak of their physical conditioning, and the way they tore into each other in bed only showcased how neither one was slowing down whatsoever. Both eager, willing, desperate and excited to do more, to try more, to learn more about the other. To love each other this way. To embrace and bond this way, intimately. 

Now, they were pushing close to two hundred and fifteen. Their bodies were not as youthful anymore, though their strength had not diminished whatsoever. Physically, Vegeta finally looked like he should’ve ages ago, like someone who was in their late 50s, early 60s. Thick bushy beard and hair colored salt and pepper, crows feet around his eyes, frown lines around his mouth, wrinkled skin everywhere. He still wore his dark blue spandex, but with a white sleeveless jacket that ended a little over his hip line, made of the same Kevlar of his old armor. That way, when he felt a need for protection, all he had to do was zip it up and it would mold to his body—a gift from his beloved late wife. 

Goku also finally looked his age, also donning a thick bushy beard and hair colored salt and pepper, though his beard was fuller and longer than his own. Laugh lines framed his mouth, thick bags under his eyes, wrinkles everywhere on his skin, but he had one thing that Vegeta didn’t: neck wrinkles. It was probably why Goku grew out his beard so long, so no one could see them. He still wore his orange gi, the top still the same, but now sleeveless, no symbols in front or back, and the ends hung untucked over his hips. Instead of orange gi pants, they were a dark grey, the same color of his wristbands. The most noticeable addition was the old staff of Master Roshi’s, given to his mate the day his old master left this world for the next. Goku had no real need for it, as he still could walk on his own two feet, nor could he use it in battle. But Vegeta had to admit, the staff added something to his mate’s new mystique and look and overall attitude. 

Especially now, when his mate practiced katas in the front of their house, shirtless and barefoot, using the staff as a vicious weapon. 

He watched the fluid movements. The sweat trickling down Goku’s moving, muscled back. The way the wind caught his hair and beard and swayed them in time with the strikes and kicks and punches and twists. For being over two hundred years old, and now pretty much the definition of a crotchety old man, Goku still looked absolutely _delectable_. 

Vegeta licked his lips, his attention diverting from his mate’s back to his chest. Still muscled. Still developed. Not as big as before, and it had wrinkles now, but it was still the most delicious chest he had ever feasted on. 

Then that ass. Those legs. How fluid and graceful his movements were. The fire and determination in his eyes. The salt and pepper hair and his gruff attitude only added to the allure and the passion Vegeta possessed for this man. It was natural for his mate to feel unsexy at times, even though it boggled Vegeta’s mind sometimes, because what the fuck mirror was Goku looking at if he thought he wasn’t as good looking as he used to? Because fuck, if anything, he looked even better now. Hotter now. Because he was a seasoned, no-nonsense, permanently fed up Saiyan who took no shit and wanted what he wanted—sleep, food, sex, repeat—and Vegeta absolutely loved it and was turned on _as fuck_ by it. 

Goku stopped his kata mid-kick. He sighed and dropped his stance, glaring right at Vegeta through the open kitchen window. 

“Piss off,” Goku snapped. “I’m working out.”

Vegeta smiled. “Mmm, yes you are.”

“Do you always have to think with your dick?”

“Can’t help it.” He leered right at Goku’s sweaty pecs. “You turn me on, love.”

Even the roll of Goku’s eyes turned him on. So did his murmur of, “A washing machine could turn you on.”

“With you sitting naked on it? Yes please.”

“For fuck’s sake!” Goku dropped his staff to put his hands on his hips. “Can’t a guy workout in peace?”

“By all means.” Vegeta placed his elbow on the windowsill, propping his chin up on his hand. “Continue.”

A growl, and Goku threw his arms up in the air, shouting, “Fuck!” He shook his head now, turning his back to Vegeta. “You ruined it. You ruined it and I’m leaving.”

“Aww, Kakarot, come on—”

“Nope, I’m done.” He scooped up his shirt from the ground, then walked over towards the discarded staff. “Go jerk off to some porn or something.”

“Not when I have you to stare at.”

Goku growled, snapping back around to Vegeta. “You know what—!”

Whatever else he said next was swallowed up by Vegeta and the rough kiss he planted on his mate’s lips.

The usual song-and-dance followed. Goku pushed back against his chest, then pulled at his hair, then grunted in annoyance, until finally, he sighed into their kiss and wrapped his arms around Vegeta’s waist, pulling him in tight. Vegeta chuckled every time his mate caved in, because he once fought intimacy like this way back in the day.

To see the roles reversed never failed to amuse Vegeta—not just in their day-to-day life, but in bed. Back then, it was a war between them to see who fought to be on top, a challenge with teeth and tongue and hands, as addicting and powerful as their spars. Over the years, their sex changed from a war to training in a way, each learning about the other to the best of their ability and applying their new knowledge in bed every time. Now, it wasn’t a war, or a battle, or a challenge, or training, or anything. The only word that surmised their time in bed was simple and straightforward: lovemaking.

Back then, Vegeta would’ve gagged at the very thought of the word. Now, he relished in it, bathed himself in the warmth of the word, as he touched, kissed and stroked every single piece of his mate’s skin, his mate’s pants long discarded. Part of him knew the intimacy irritated Goku as well as embarrassed him. He wasn’t naïve to his mate’s insecurities, how he cursed and nudged his body away when Vegeta kissed his lips, licked his neck, petted his sides and massaged his hips. Some things never changed though, and Goku usually succumbed to pleasure the moment Vegeta sucked on a nipple while playing and pinching and pulling on the other. It didn’t matter how many years passed—he’d never, ever get tired of his mate’s hisses and groans of pleasure, the way he writhed and arched into his mouth and hand, how positively lost he looked when Vegeta found a good rhythm and broke his mate’s inhibitions, causing him to cry out in need, begging without words for more.

He purred at the sight above him, having used instant transmission to bring them from the outside to their bedroom. Salt and pepper hair matted to a wrinkled forehead. Muscled arms and wrinkled hands tore at their sheets and pillows. Dilated, hooded black eyes zeroed in right on him, right what Vegeta was doing to his chest. So many scars and marks littered this gorgeous body beneath him, a body that lived many lifetimes and endured countless fights, most of them done side-by-side, and Vegeta loved every single one of these scars. Showed that love with his touches and kisses and licks to each and every one of them, until his mate was sobbing for release, blubbering out whimpers and whines and mews, fingers alternating between clawing at the sheets and clawing at his hair.

Vegeta slithered all the way down, throwing Goku’s legs up and over his shoulders with ease. His palms scooped up Goku’s lower back, lifting it clear off the bed and tilting it up, exposing his beautiful ass and exposed hole to his waiting mouth. Back then, his mate would’ve gasped in shock, wondered what he was doing, what he was going to do. Now, his mate panted for air, grabbing his own dick and stroking it, while the other pulled at one of his pink, pert nipples, rolling it between his fingers.

The sweet, needy way Goku begged for him never changed though. “Please.” Nor did the way his cheeks still tinged a faint pink, to this day, when Goku stroked himself faster and whimpered, “I need you. I want you.”

Back then, he would’ve teased his mate in this moment, bringing up how much of a brat he was acting and needed to make it up to him. And he could’ve. Old age or not, Vegeta knew he could still be a total dick worse than his mate was now. But with old age came a lack of patience, and he wasn’t going to deal with the whole song-and-dance. Not when his mate looked this beautiful and breathtaking. Not when he felt as desperate and needy as Goku did.

Without a word said, Vegeta pressed his mouth to his mate’s hole, eating it out with a practice that came from the years and years between them. He didn’t need to take as long preparing his mate compared to the past, Goku’s ass well used and well prepped after decades together. But even now, his mate’s noises never failed to make Vegeta want to hump the bed and come that way, before he could even fuck him properly.

A few minutes later, Vegeta pulled away, lowering Goku back down to the bed. He climbed over his body, framing his arms around his mate’s head. Nose brushed nose, beards crunching together.

Beneath him, Goku released his cock and nipple, wrapping his arms tight around Vegeta’s neck. All the years flashed across Vegeta’s mind—black hair to salt and pepper, fresh pale skin to the wrinkled tanned skin, clean shaven to the bushy beard now—and Vegeta leaned in to kiss him hard, pressing into his mate’s body at the same time.

Warm and tight. Sweaty skin. Soft gasps spilling into his mouth. The strongest body in the universe, even in his old age, accepting Vegeta, welcoming Vegeta, holding him close and loving him for who he was without fault, as his mate always did and always would.

Vegeta pulled away to whisper over Goku’s pliant mouth, “I love you, Kakarot.” He moved his hips slow, feeling every inch of his mate as he pulled out and every inch as he pushed in. Every thrust was punctuated with his words and his kisses, their beards scratching and their breathing hot, as he babbled in a low voice, “Beautiful. Hot. All mine. All yours. Perfect for me. Perfect inside.” The bed squeaked as he picked up the pace, panting out, “Never enough, not enough, want you, want you forever—”

“God _damn it_ Vegeta,” and his mate shut him up with a rough kiss, yanking back with a snarl, “enough of the goddamn sentiment and _fuck me_.”

He cackled on top of his lungs, his thrusts stopping abruptly, his cock lodged mid-way into his mate’s ass. Vegeta flopped down on top of Goku’s chest, burying his face into his neck to muffle his laughter, but it didn’t help whatsoever.

Beneath him, Goku yelled, “Oh come _on!_ ” A loud, powerful, painful slap to the middle of his back, followed by a huge buck of his mate’s body. “Put your back into it, old man!”

Vegeta cackled even louder, the bed shaking again, this time from his laughter.

“UGH!” Goku kicked the base of his heels against Vegeta’s bare ass. “Let’s _go!_ I have shit to do!”

Still lost in his fit of giggles, Vegeta leaned up and away from Goku’s neck to kiss his cheek. He barely choked out between his gigglefit, “You crotchy old man.”

“Fuck you!” A hard shove to both of his shoulders knocked Vegeta clear onto his back, his cock never leaving the tight warmth of his mate’s ass. “Calling _me_ crotchy?!” Above him, Goku started bouncing up and down on his dick, bracing his palms onto Vegeta’s shoulders. “You’ve been acting like an old fart since the day we met! Bitching about this, bitching about that, couldn’t shut up about anyyyy _ohhhhh…_ ” Goku gasped hard, his eyelids fluttering as his tirade faded in a soft moan, his bouncing increasing in speed and intensity. He hissed through his teeth, growling out in sharp, short bursts: “You. Stupid. Sexy. Bastard.”

Vegeta chuckled in between each labored breath, his hands resting comfortably on top of Goku’s moving hips. “Love you too.”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Uuuuupppp!” Goku threw his head back, bouncing even faster. “And touch me, _dammit!_ ”

“Mmm, yes sir.” He slid one of his hands to his mate’s leaking dick, stroking it with ease. His hips thrusted up every time Goku slammed down, his orgasm nearing the more they moved as one. “Come for me, love.” He licked his lips, his gaze fixated on this gorgeous god of a man riding his cock like a pro, his personal porn star. “Come all over your mate’s chest. Let me see your beautiful face.”

A sharp howl, and Vegeta got what he wished. Spurts of come spilled over his moving hand, a rope of hot liquid landing over his stomach, and then another over his own chest. He gasped at his own orgasm hitting him, filling up his mate to the brim with some of the hot liquid dripping down his own dick, right to his balls.

A second later, Goku flopped down onto his chest, smearing come everywhere. Vegeta purred, wrapping his arms tight around his mate’s waist. He buried his face into the side of Goku’s sweaty neck, alternating between nuzzling the skin to kissing it, Goku’s beard scratching his collarbones.

Above him, Goku grunted two words, “Hate you.”

“Mmm.” Vegeta grinned, squeezing his arms tight around his mate. “No you don’t.”

“Hmph. Says you.”

He rubbed his beard against Goku’s shoulder, chuckling at the way his mate shivered and moaned at the sensation. “Yes, my Kakarot. Says me.”

“Feh.” Soon, he felt Goku’s lips kiss his own sweaty neck, lingering there for a moment. “Brat.”

***

At night, usually after a long day of working out and field work, Vegeta held Goku in his arms, staring up at the stars while they laid back in the cool grass outside their home. In the beginning, these nights were hard on his mate, now that they were the last two. It wasn’t beyond them to ask Dende or even North Kai to speak to some of their loved ones in the Otherworld, and they indulged in the temptation, asking for permission that was readily given. They stopped asking as frequently when they realized over the years that their friends’s souls no longer resided in the afterlife, having been reincarnated as new beings on Earth. When it finally happened to their immediately family, they never asked again.

Vegeta chalked up his mate’s grumpy demeanor to the anguish and pain of having lived this long and not be with his loved ones. He even asked Goku once if that was the reason why, and to his surprise, not only did he get a straightforward answer, but it was an answer he didn’t expect at all.

“I’m not grumpy because I’m sad,” Goku explained. “I’m grumpy because I _can_ be. I’m old and I’m done with people’s shit.” He grinned from ear-to-ear. “Almost like _someone_ I know who was like this forever until he didn’t _have_ to be.”

He simply laughed and kissed Goku in response back then, hugging him tight. Just as he did now. Just as he did every night, every morning, and would continue to do so, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
